My Sweetness
by hear-of-the-Hater
Summary: what would happen if B and Near shared a room? What happened when BB and L were by them self? Rated T for BoyxBoy  don't like, don't read  and hinted Rape, so yea, please be nice! It my first fanfic. Thanks to Lilith Encodead for the Beta-ing


A/N Everything here belongs to Tsugumi Ohna and Takeshi Obata, Except Flow, Oken and Eva, which are my OC's  
**Enjoy ^_^ (abit OOC L)**

"BB! Roger says Dinner's ready, and you have to come down." Near said while curling a lock of hair with his forefinger and thumb; lingering outside the doorway like an uninvited vampire. He waited a moment before adding in a hollow and impatient tone: "Now..."  
"Yes Near, I'm coming, you can come in if you want..." Beyond offered  
"Umm, no; thanks..." he answered hesitantly with a blush.  
Beyond appeared in the doorway, so pail he was nearly clear; like a ghost. Near's blush plastered his face like a flame to oil, as he noticed Beyond wasn't wearing a shirt. Beyond observed that Near was staring at his bare shirt-less chest, which was as smooth and white as procaine; so much so, that Near couldn't help but long to stoke it. Beyond smirked in contentment. His plan was unravelling perfectly.  
Near remembered the last time that Beyond mead him feel this way…

_It had been early morning, when he had heard the sound of someone walking over the creaky floorboards. Near looked at the clock which was hanging over Beyond Birthday's bed at the other side of the room:  
"7:30am," Thought Near curiously. "That's odd. He's never even fluttered an eyelid by this time, especially not on a Saturday." Near peeked a sneaky eye from underneath the covers, being careful not to get caught. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Beyond examining himself before the mirror, which was hung on the door. Only a singular towel loosely adorned his skinny yet delicately muscular body. His hair dripping with scattered disorderly drops of water, weighing his hair down flat. Near gazed at the mostly naked and glistening wet teenager, stunned into still silence. Beyond raised his arms behind his neck and stretched his slim form, making the towel even loser on him.  
Near swiftly hid under the sheets. His mind spun with what he had just seen, until the darkness over come him once again…  
_

"Hello my sweet Sheep." Beyonds voice snapped Near quickly back into the present.  
"Tea's ready." he said bluntly. He attempted to keep their back and forth as quick as possible, before darting for the stairs, trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush.  
The trip down to the dinner hall took about five minutes, if not ten, since their destination was right on the other side of the huge orphanage. There where so many long corridors, crevices and hideaways. None were unexplored, and many held the personal memories of the Whammy's orphans.

By the time they got to the dinner hall, all the children were seated and looking at them like they were the flavour of the month. The two of them could feel every pair of eyes in the cavernous hall boring shamelessly into them. Near split from Beyond and ran to take his seat by Matt. Beyond calmly walked over to Flow and Oken, as if no one else were watching him. They sat themselves in their usual spot at the end of the longest table.  
Flow was wearing a purple and black pair of jeans that looked to small for his 8 year old sister, a black t-shirt that said 'a meeplesnes person'; pair of black and red platforms, a childish chains and bracelets with spikes, and other stuff. And his usual tunnels in both ears and his hair spiky in the back and his fringe covering his right eye.  
Oken, on the other hand was wearing black trousers also with chains and rips, which looked lot to big for her; a back cotton coat covered with black flowery patterns. Baggy, the coat reached down to her knees, making her look frailly small. Her converse were loose on her tiny feet. Two silver rings on each hand, one was a mood ring glowing green with content, the other was crowded with cancerous looking gothic depictions. Her boldly coloured black purple and red hair was flowed down to her waist.  
"'Wonder what Roger's going to say about that…" thought Beyond.  
"You took your time" Oken pointed out. "What were you doing?"  
Beyond taped his nose coyly in reply. Flow smiled and slickly changed the subject.  
"Did you hear that L's coming to visit this Friday? Didn't think he'd come after what you did to him last time he visited." he said while smiling, as the memories of the previous incident replayed in his mind.  
"No, I've given up on him; I've got my eyes on a grater prize." Beyond replied, his voice rich with confident aspiration.  
Oken almost jumped out of her seat in un-containable joy: "Oh, who? Do tell!"  
Beyond smirked while grabbing a pot of jam and dunking his whole hand inside. His hand closed into a tight fist inside the jar as the blood red jam oozed through his pale fingers; as a sick enjoyment lit his eyes.  
"Him." disclosed Beyond, his strawberry gaze narrowing on Near.  
Flow and Oken shared a fleeting glance and quickly understood. Soon their shoulders and ribs were shaking and heaving as they failed to silence their chuckles.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"L!" All the children squealed with excitement and joy, as L's luxurious car pulled into the drive way. The dark haired genius didn't even get a chance to go through the door before all the kids threw themselves onto him, like metals to a magnet.  
"'Jesh, all the brats are always like this when L comes; it bloody annoys me." Beyond thought to himself. "But when I came here the first time, three of the girls started to cry. A bunch stared at me with sock and horror; but most of pointed at me and laughed, calling me all the names under the sun... But I can't say much, I was usually the first person to greet L. Shoving all the children that were, and still are, too slow to got out of this jam-loving boy."  
"Hello children," L smiled as he tried and failed to contain a platonic happiness. Never the less, it quickly vanished as fast as it come. "Hello Backup," he greeted his sinister duplicate curtly.  
Beyond dunked two of his fingers into his sizeable pot of jam "L."  
There was a long silence in which L and Beyond simply stared at each other, as if they were trying to look into each other's souls. Pick through each others' brains. Working reach other out.  
"So!" Roger said, trying to break the awkward and thick tension that washed over the unfortunate children. "Let's eat!"  
All the children rushed in to the dinner hall, trying to get as close to L as possible; like pidgins to a person with a handful of seeds. This didn't bother Beyond. What really pissed him off, was that Mello was sitting in _his_ seat! How dear he?  
"Hey brat! That's my seat! Get off." Beyond snarled, while grabbing the back of the blonde's leather shirt, and throwing him to the floor; as if he were a misbehaving dog.  
"Hey! Watch it you freak! I was sitting there; my friends are there!" Mello roared in my face, as if this were a barbaric and territorial war, and not a simple case of seat snatching.  
Beyond could feel Mello's anger bubbling inside of him, Beyond smirked, knowing that Mello wouldn't even dear to raise a finer to him, remembering last time he was so foolish.  
As Beyond readied his arm to punch him, Flow and Oken came and threw Matt and Eva on the floor.  
"Aw!" they moaned.  
"Now they're not." Oken pointed out in a cocky superior tone. "And were here now, so..."  
"Yeah; so beat it!" Flow said with a victorious smile.  
Beyond, now feeling completely at ease, sat down, ignoring the complaints from the three boys. He could feel a pair of curious eyes set on him once again. He curved his thin lips into a near victorious smile. He knew exactly who they belong to...

_"Hey, I'm B." he had introduced himself. "This is Oken and Flow, your new here right? What's your name?" Beyond had asked the new boy.  
The boy had shoulder length, blond hair with some lose strands caging his eyes. He was wearing tight leather trousers, and a spiked belt with jingling silver chains. A long sleeved raven black leather top clothed his tense muscular torso. A catholic cross necklace hung around his neck, and a pair of heavy black leather boots completed his outfit.  
"This boy likes leather," Beyond thought to him self.  
"Do you wanna be friends?" both Oken and Flow said at the same time.  
"I'm Mello," said the boy. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable but not shy. "Nice to meet you. Um, where's room 53? I'm sharing a room with Mathew, I think..." Mello rubbed the back of his head, looking unsure.  
"Yeah, it's down the hall, first turning on your right, up the stairs, to your left and the third room on your right" Flow explained, as if reciting a list.  
"Thanks," said Mello with a jerking nod, and walked briskly down the hall. The three of them watched him until the orphanage had swallowed him out of site.  
Beyond and Oken turned their attentions to Flow, who was smirking knowingly. The both of them smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking...  
_

xXxXxXxXxXx

All the children farewelled L as he made his way to the door.  
"Jesh, what a day," thought L "All the children are acting like they've never seen me before. Still I can't blame them…" With a troubled look on his face, he remembered the look Beyond had given him when he arrived the day before.  
It was a rainy, Sunday afternoon as Wateri pulled up with the car, he caught the troubled look on the young man's face. Wateri walked out of the car with an umbrella to shield the young man from the cold rain  
"What's the matter Ryuzaki? Is something bothering you?" Wateri asked with a concerned look upon his face.  
L looked at the only person he could come close to calling a father; as L thought back to the time Wateri found him...

_L looked around the dark, wet alleyway, looking for shelter. Shivering and cold, L sat down on the doorstep of some house. He could feel the painfully icy drops of water making trails down his pail, bruised face. As L thought back to the happenings of the night before, L still could feel his gardean fists and other hard objects thrashing against his thin and bony body, he didn't notice a man in a long black coat and on umbrella.  
"Hello child," he greeted him kindly, as if approaching an injured animal. "What are you doing out here all by your self on a cold, wet night like this? Are you all by yourself ?" the strange man asked him while wrapping him in a thick towel "Goodness, you're socking wet, and why is your eye bleeding?"  
But then it clicked, Wateri grabbed the small child and carried him in his arms. "What is your name?"  
"L"  
"What? that a letter not a name" Wateri said while smiling.  
"But that __**is**__ my name mister."  
Wateri looked at his with concern , but quickly turned into a smile as he put L into the car. L looked confused as Wateri walked to the drivers side of the car.  
"Alright, L, you're coming home with me"_

xXxXxXxXxXx

As Beyond watched L leave, knowing exactly what he was thinking. As he approached the door to his room, a small hope was lit within him that Near would be inside. He opened the door and up tripped and over a crouching Near. He soared over the room and crashed head first into a pile of Lego and other toys that Near had accumulated in their room.  
"CRAP!" he yelled.  
"BB, are you alright?" Near rushed towards him and examined Beyond's right eye "Wait a minute!"  
He darted into the en suite; remerging a moment later with a damp towel and pressed it agenised Beyond's right eye.  
"Near?"  
"Yes?" he answered with the most innocent of smiles. He quite obviously knew the answer.  
Beyond grabbed the back of Near's head and pulled it towards his own. The kiss tasted like hot, wet plastic (note to self: have to ask Near if he eats his toys) but, the taste was beyond that, it was so sweet, and hot.  
"Beyond..." Near started  
"shhh, my sweetness" Beyond hushed as he kissed up his neck.  
"No really, Beyond..." Near tried  
"shhh..."  
"Mello's in the door way!" Near screeched.  
"Let's give him a show then" B whispered in the younger boys ear.  
Beyond pulled Nears head to his again and kissed him passionately, he was kissing him for ages. Beyond didn't want to pull away but he knew he had to otherwise, they would collapse. Unwillingly Beyond pulled away from the mouth watering kiss, and bent towards Near's right ear.  
"I love you."


End file.
